Sixth Battle: Underwater Base Invasion
This is how the Corrupted Tyrants invades the underwater base in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (In the underwater base, we see Garnet, Jay Garrick, May, and Riku explaining the Corrupted Tyrants plan) The Flash (Jay Garrick): '''We're telling you, Canterlot and Ponyville are gonna be history. And then they're coming for Earth. '''Miles "Tails" Powers: That's insane! Tohka Yatogami: There's got to be a way to stop them. Tino Tonitini: '''But how? '''Princess Luna: '''Looks like we're going for the big finish. Our earlier plan of going back in time and bringing Celestia and Twilight here is not going to work. '''Supergirl: '''I'll go find James. '''Batman: '''Go. But we aren't gonna wait for you two. (she nods and flies off) '''Tino Tonitini: We need to come up with a plan to take down Celestia and- Infinite: (off-screen) Well, well, well. (It was Infinite) Infinite: Looks like I found your other nest. I will be looking forward to crushing you all into jelly. Sonic: You in what army, Infinite!? Infinite: Oh, I'm not alone. (A wall blows open, and the Corrupted Tyrants members pour in) Princess Luna: It's Twilight and the Corrupted Tyrants! How did they find us!? Nighlock: '''No time to find out! Rainbow Forces, take them down! (both sides charge at each other) (Nighlock pulls the levers to release Rexy, Blue, and Lady Margaret) (Hawkgirl and Hal Jordan fight each other while Nighlock and Powergirl go toe to toe) (Wonder Woman is confronted by Dr. Fate) '''Dr. Fate: '''Diana of Themyscira. You must surrender if order on Equestria is to be maintained. '''Wonder Woman: '''Never. Not when you stand alongside tyrants, Kent. (The two get into a fight. Dr. Fate fires a magic beam at her, but Wonder Woman blocks it) (then she removes his helm and then ties him up with her lasso) (Tino with Twilight) '''Tino Tonitini: How did you find us?! Twilight Sparkle: '''Isn't it obvious? '''Tino Tonitini: '''Not really! (They fight) '''Twilight Sparkle: We'd tracked you down in our secret object. No one can save you now. (Nighlock sends the newly cloned Indoraptor to help Tino) (The Indoraptor growls at Twilight) Twilight Sparkle: You think that's gonna stop me? (The Indoraptor, named Remora, growls at her more, before her owner, ex-CADMUS scientist, Bob Lanwick, whistles for her to attack) Queen Novo: We've got to protect my kingdom and the base. Princess Luna: Men, go stop the tyrants members from stealing the pearl. And you three, provide backup in case things go rough. Rainbow Forces soldier: Yes ma'am! (we see Nighlock firing off rounds from his assault rifle at Artemis, Punisher, and Iron Man) Iron Man: Your resistance must end! Nichlock: Stark! You've been lied to! Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle are the enemies, not us! Captain America: You don't have to do this, Tony! (Iron Man charges at Nighlock, but the mutant grabs him and throws him at Artemis) (Damian takes on Nightwing, using his katana to counter his sticks) Damian Wayne: My father raised you! He took you in! Trained you! And you betrayed him - for the Tyrants! Nightwing: '''But I'm not related by blood. (Angered by the comment, Damian furiously attacks him) (Damian slashes at him, cutting his arm) (He then kicks him in the leg) (With Steven, Sonic and Infinite) '''Sonic: '''It's over, Infinite! '''Infinite: Time to end this. (they begin clashing) (Batman and Nighlock tag team Green Arrow) Nighlock: '''Ollie stop! Think about what Moira and Robert would want! '''Deadpool: '''Yeah, think about Martha! (Everyone stops fighting and looks at him in confusion) (With Tempest and Lor) '''Lor McQuarrie: You'd changed, Fizzlepop! Why do you join Twilight when she told you nothing but lies?! '''Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow: '''What I do are my own reasons. (She blasts Lor, who dodges them and go to her machine gun) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes